Renesmee? I'm Angel
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: The Volturi and the Cullens are in a battle. But what happens when Alec and Jane, the only surviving Volturi, find Renesmee and abduct her and rename her Angel.(also on Quotev )
1. the plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 <em>Alec's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Alec?" Aro's voice rang out from behind the door. "I have an assignment for you!"<p>

I eagerly flitted to the door of my private quarters. "What?" I asked.

"We are visiting the Cullens." I groaned. This was a trip I did not want to take.

"We are going to kidnap Renesmee," he said, giddy, completely oblivious to the fact that I already did not like the idea, whatever it was. I reached my hand out to him, thinking _'read my mind, already fool; go bother someone else with your plans.'_

Aro ran through my thoughts, his facial expressions giving away nothing. He dropped my hand after 2 seconds.

"Alec, do what I say, I know it is not pleasant, and you don't like it, but do you want Jane to suffer all alone?"

"Fine, what is this hare-brained plan?" I was highly annoyed.

"If Renesmee is with them when we go to see them in three weeks, we will convince them that we are giving her proper training with us, being the youngest half-vampire, she is highly vulnerable. Alice will know when we decide, no doubt, she knows right now, but she will not know why, because Renesmee gets in the way. We will keep our thoughts hidden from Edward, all you've got to do is think of things other than what you want to think about."

"And me and Jane" I asked, doubt that this will not work slowly leaving.

"They might want to keep Renesmee as far from the confrontation as possible, so while we are distracting them, you will be searching the forest. If she is with them, Demetri will find you afterwards, if you find her, bring her here."

I grinned. This was the life I wanted, action and adventure, even though being a vampire was still tough, even after centuries and centuries. "I'm in." I said.

* * *

><p><em>Alice's POV<em>

The vision hit like a tornado hitting a house. The Volturi, again? Why wouldn't those bastards leave us alone? Aro's decision to visit us, as far as I knew, was of good intentions, but still. I had to call an emergency meeting. The entire family sat around the dining room table. Renesmee was only three, psychically 10.

I explained it to them, they are coming here, and I didn't know the reason why. I didn't have to be asked who, they already knew, except Renesmee. They fired questions.

"Why?" Esme's voice was concerned. Typical Esme.

"She doesn't know," Edward said, highly annoyed.

"How many?" asked Emmett.

"Now what? How many more times are we going to have run-ins with them for them to stop annoying us?" Jasper said aggravated.

"Who will it be?" Bella asked.

"That's a question I can answer," I said, making them shut up. "The ancients and the wives,"

"The wives?" Carlisle interrupted. He was obviously curious about what made them find that fit. They had only left the tower once.

"Yes and the majority of the guard, everyone except for two…" my voice trailed off as I tried to concentrate on Alec and Jane's futures? Why would the most powerful members of the guard be left behind? Because of Bella's power, did they think they'd be more useful at home? I doubted this was it as I would still be able to see them. I was hoping they were dead, but they were hazy, rather than blank.

"Who was left behind?" Rosalie questions.

"Surprisingly," Edward says, "Alec and Jane."

"That makes no sense." Said Jasper.

"Thank God, I will not have to worry about keeping my shield around the right people." Bella said.

"What did they do; were they kicked out of the Volturi?" Rosalie and Emmett asked in unison.

"Was it because of Bella's shield; are the more useful guarding home?" Carlisle wondered.

"Did they die or something?" Esme asked. She, even though they tried to kill her granddaughter and her entire family at least once, sounded like she didn't want it, But that's just Esme.

Edward was the only one not asking questions, because he knew as much as I did, and he knew that he did.

We decided we would fight them. There was nothing to prove this time, nothing to explain, nothing misunderstood. Nothing to make up for the truth, to hide it. They were just trying to get rid of us.

We explained to Renesmee what was going on, and she was as scared as we were. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that. Bella was taking her to see Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri in the Amazon; they were going to track down Huilen and Nahuel as well. Edward was going to get the Egypt coven. Rosalie would track down the Romanians. Carlisle was going with Emmett to find the Irish. I would find the nomads. We called the Denali's and they'll be here in 2 weeks. I gave everyone directions to find their assigned people.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

Zafrina, Peter, Charlotte, Kachiri, Senna, Benjamin, Tia, Huilen, Mary, Randall, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Elezear, Carmen, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, and of course, as it involved fighting the Volturi, Vladimir and Stefan. That was who we were able to find, and that's only the ones who wanted to come. Amun and Kebi didn't want to and we couldn't find Alistair.


	2. the battle

_Edwards POV _

When working on the strategy, we made sure to give someone a Volturi member they were most likely to beat. Bella would have Renata, because Elezear was sure Bella could break through Renata's shield. Unlike the last time, I helped her with training because I would guarantee her death if I didn't, according to _Alice_.

Elezear and Carmen were battling Santiago. Zafrina would blind and kill Afton, and when Chelsea was distracted, Tanya would jump in and kill Chelsea. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had Felix. Alice for her speed and visions that make her invincible against him. Emmett and Jasper cause they're very buff too.

Rosalie was battling Heidi. I had Demetri. All I had to do after that was hope the witch twins, who I had dubbed for obvious and petty reasons, `smart Alec and plain Jane' would not show up.

After Bella takes Renata out, the wolves, or shape-shifters, would take out the ancients. Everybody else was defense and would take over as people started to fall. Benjamin would be the first to do so.

Nahuel was keeping Renesmee far away from the fight. Neither of them were as strong as us, and their beating heart labeled them as the more vulnerable.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes," said Alice." Places." The only ones still in the clearing were our coven. Nahuel and Renesmee went to their hiding spot. The others went to theirs. The keyword would be rebel. That's how they'd know how they'd know when to attack.

Aro stepped forward, extending his hand for Carlisle to take. Carlisle looked at Bella; she nodded back. Carlisle then shakes Aro's hand.

"Bella, Edward where is your daughter, if you don't mind my asking? We have only come to see how she's doing. "

I responded to his stupid question. "It doesn't matter, we won't tell you, so leave."

"How old, physically, is she right now?" Athenodora asked. Sulpicia was thinking the same question.

"Approximately 10" said Esme.

Chelsea spoke up. "How are the shape-shifters?" Caius cringed.

A thought from Aro _` Chelsea you're supposed to distract them, not annoy Caius._

"They are fine" said Bella

I speak up "Renesmee is fine, just not feeling well, half human you know." I was answering Felix's unspoken question. I hate reading the minds of the Volturi, for obvious reasons. It disturbs me.

A thought from Demetri- _why couldn't I go with them? I' m the seeker. Not them. Alec I can understand, I mean, we need him so she doesn't cause a scene, but why Jane? Why not me?_

I decided to put myself out of my misery; I don't want to read these idiots minds anymore. They are so sadistic and bloodthirsty (literally)

"So how are Alec and Jane," I casually said..

"Fine. They were called away on business. Aro sent them on errands. Corin said.

" So they didn't rebel against you, or anything?" I innocently asked. That's when all hell broke loose.

I flew at Demetri. We fought for a few minutes before he made a fatal mistake. He thought of a plan. He died milliseconds later.

Bella and Renata were still dancing. Bella was able to break through Renata's shield. Alice had Felix working a sweat, as if that was possible. It was a strange sight though, a little pixie fighting the hugest man on this planet, and if that wasn't enough, she was in the better position.

I turned to the other side of the field. Afton was dead, and Chelsea was on her knees, bent over in the vampire edition of crying. Tanya wasn't there though. Heidi had engaged in a fight with Tanya. The person who was supposed to be handling Heidi, Rosalie, was nowhere around. She was helping Emmett. Emmett really wasn't doing anything so I don't think that made any sense. Obviously, Alice had that domain all under control.

Tanya fell in seconds. However, as soon as she fell, a giant boulder fell on top of Heidi, so Heidi couldn't burn her. Where did Benjamin get a giant boulder? I'm so jealous of his power. Benjamin tore her body into pieces, Kate put her sister's body back together, and Senna had gotten to Chelsea.

The wolf pack was tearing the ancients up as if they were their chew toys. Pun intended. It was over shortly.

We thought that was it, but then Nahuel ran through the clearing, he was panicking.

"Nessie is missing," he screamed. Needless to say, Bella was freaking out. I was on the verge of going insane as well. We went back to the place we hid them, a tiny clearing surrounded by willows. When I got there, two fresh vampire scents hit me. I put two and two together and screamed, furious.

"Alec and Jane kidnapped my daughter!"


	3. the kidnapping

Alec POV

* * *

><p>We were losing hope, and now we were hearing shouts that sounded like our own coven. They sounded terrified. I knew if a fight broke out the Cullens would lose, unless they had their friends, then who knew? As I couldn't find the child, I hoped she was with them, because this is hopeless. Then, I smelt it, two half- vampires. I race to the scent, Jane in tow.<p>

I hid behind a bush, Motioning towards Jane to join me. A young girl with bronze curls, dancing gracefully in a clearing. She looked about 10; I knew who she was though. I pushed my mist to overtake her, and the other half- vampire, Nahuel I think his name is. I couldn't have him watch what I'm going to do. He'll either scream or Edward will hear his thoughts. I could only hope Edward is too preoccupied with what's going on with the others than me and Jane's thoughts. As soon as the girl collapsed, paralyzed, and without any senses, I stood up.

* * *

><p>We planned on taking her to Julia, the vampire who can erase memories or restore them, if you have amnesia.<p>

I picked the child up, gently, knowing I could kill her if I held her too tightly. We'd long since decided it wouldn't be sensible for her to walk around as Renesmee Cullen, so we'd actually discussed names. Jane suggested Adriana cause Adrian means" the dark one." I'd initially agreed, but now looking at her, there was a word much more appropriate.

"Angel" I whispered. So Angel became her name, with only a scowl from Jane. We left then. It wasn't until we left the woods that I slowly retreated the mist off the man. I kept it on her though. I couldn't let her see us until we were safe. Safe from Cullens.


	4. the mind eraser

_Alec's POV_

"Julia?" I said as I approached the house.

"Who are you?" a girl's voice said from inside the house.

"Doesn't matter, "Jane said. She warily looked at the child in my arms. I handed her over to her.

"Julia, please come out, we've heard about her gift, we were hoping you could help us." Actually, we were hoping she wouldn't remember us.

She came out; she was exactly as I remembered her. Hair the same blazing crimson as her eyes; It was straight and fell to her shoulders. We sort of ran into her in the woods after the almost- battle with the Cullens.

I gave her the story we made up to gain her pity. "Our father is a vampire, he turned us, and then Mom got pregnant with our half-vampire sister, Angel. Dad never liked her, he was mean to her. One day mom and Dad got into a fight, and Dad killed Mom, and my sister was traumatized. I was hoping if you could…"

She looked at the angel in Jane's arms; it was a look of pity. Julia touches the child's arm. "She won't remember a thing." I was lucky she wasn't that old, she'd know I was lying if she was older.

We sneak on a plane. It's not that hard to do when you're a vampire. We were about halfway there when I realized Angel was sleeping. She was in the seat between me and Jane, her little head leaning against my shoulder. Why I hadn't noticed her breathing had changed until now was beyond me. I needed a break from using my power, so for the time being I slowly took it off of her.

She's still sleeping when we reach Volterra. She's back in my arms and I'm carrying her. We are at home now, but it's abandoned, deserted, and empty. Strange.

Jane looks panicked. "You don't think those screams we heard…" her voice trails off. She sounded frail and fragile, about to crack. In other words, completely and totally un- Jane like. I want to comfort her, but I can't because I have that theory too, and if I speak I might also crack. Besides I have Angel in my arms and the only other way to comfort Jane is my power and I don't want to use it on her.

Angel squirms in my arms. I flit to my private quarters, and drop her on my couch. I need my hands free, and I don't have a bed. What's the point of one if you don't sleep? I turned to Jane who'd followed me.

"I think she's waking up, and Aro's still not here yet," I said. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

Just put your power back on her." She said. It was loud, too loud. Angel stirred. We both looked at her. That's when chocolate brown eyes open and meet my red ones.


	5. the explaining

_Alec's POV_

I wished Aro was here. I didn't know what I was supposed to tell the child if she woke up and they weren't back yet. I looked at Jane, and saw she had no idea either. Luckily, I can think up lies quickly. I lean towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Those chocolate brown eyes were terrified.

I tried to look shocked. "Me? I'm Alec, this is Jane, were your siblings. Wait, you don't remember us?" She shakes her head. Jane starts to stroke the child's hair.

I know a lot of people would be shocked by _this_ Jane, but I wasn't. It might be because most people didn't know Jane when she was a human. If they had they would understand my sadistic creep of a twin. But nobody had so nobody would.

When we were humans, girls were married on their birthdays. Their _14__th_birthday. So Jane, needless to say, was. The name of the man, I can't remember. It was irrelevant anyway.

I was a boy; I wouldn't marry until I was at least 16. But this was centuries ago, so I really can't remember if I was jealous when my sister gave birth to a beautiful baby girl,  
>Azalyn was her name. She was born the day after we turned 15. However, just a month later, a month later her husband betrays us. He told the elders we were witches. You see, if a girl is the firstborn to a woman, and the woman is under 16, in our former village they were witches, as was their siblings. We were tied to stakes, and they burned us. If Aro and Eleazer hadn't happened to be there, we would've died.<p>

The pain was excruciating for Jane, screamed as loud as she could, the pain worse because of her love for her daughter and the knowledge of the fact she was leaving her all alone with that jerk. I'd always been the antidote to Jane's pain,and the fire numbed me where it licked. Jane had worn her heart on her sleeve constantly, I hid my emotions. This is the theory we lived on; why our powers manifested the way they did.

I turned to the half-breed. I came up with a back story. "We are vampires. You are only half. Mom died giving birth to you, we don't know who killed dad. "

As she couldn't remember anything about her own species we spent a few hours teaching her everything there is to know about us. We also told her name. (The fake one)

Jane reminds me of something. "Hey, Alec, you might want to warn her about that thing.

"Oh, and me and Jane have powers." I tell her. I look at Jane. The kind, non- existent, smile is gone, replaced by her normal, sadistic smirk is back.

She says "mine will make you scream, so don't get on my nerves. She looks at me expectantly, as if to say. `_What's yours, please tell me it's less scary and frightening. `_

"Mine will deprive you of your senses and leave you paralyzed," I say. I look at her, trying to decipher her reaction. She seems: curious. I sit down next to her, and she crawls into my lap. I don't push her off. Which is what I normally would have done when a stranger touched me like that. But Angel was different.

"Do I have a power?" she asked me.

I knew she did; it was the opposite of Edward's. I nod to her.

"You can transmit your thoughts to other people by touching them." I explain. Her little hand reaches up to my cheek.

"Like this?" she said, with a mischievous smile. It was me in a chicken suit. I scowled. I thought of something that amused me also. It was her lying on the floor, literally senseless. Not that I would ever do that to my sweet, little angel. _Wait, MY ANGEL? Why am I thinking her as mine, and why do I like the sound of that. Angel, my Angel. _

**Yes, I changed Alec and Jane's back-story a tiny bit. I only knew the basics behind their story when this was written, and I'm not going to change it now that I've read the Book of Answers. **

"**Actually, it's an illustrated guide. I seriously have no clue why we call it the book of answers, anyway. Click the review button. This button makes me happy.**


	6. the nightmare

_**The italics are Renesmee projecting. The italics that are underlined are Italian **_

**3 days later ALEC'S POV**

It's a scream, a girl's scream coming from my room. She must be having a nightmare. Why were they even called that? I only had a vague memory of those but I remember they were scary.

Jane reaches the room at the same time I do. The small angelic child being terrified, terrified me. I was starting to get a soft spot for her, a soft spot I only show to Jane or Aro.

I rush to her side; Jane remained standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on her face. I shook Angel roughly, screaming her fake name as loud as I can. Her brown eyes snap open.

Angel rests her hand against my cheek, I see the entire scene, and I sense her emotions.

_A young girl with brown hair is running through the forest. It touches her shoulders and she's pulling it back into a ponytail as she runs. She's young about 9. She kept looking back behind her, as if she was scared something was following her._

The scene changes to a boy about 13 and a girl about 15. The girl is playing with his hair, his head in her lap.

_"It's alright Andrew," she says._

_"Tiffany, I'm scared." He says. _

_A figure comes into the room, there's scary music in the background. It's just the 9- year – old. Her emerald green eyes were terrified, scared, afraid. The monster behind her had her at last. Her claws her, and she falls to the ground, dead. _

_I look at the monster. He was such a scary, hideous, vile, beast. 10-inch-nails, platinum fur, and ruby red eyes. Everybody I knew had that eye color, but why was his scary? Why did his have malice and hatred in them? That didn't belong there. _

I knew I already loved her, I think I love her even more now. She overestimated us, we weren't perfect, and Jane love to wear malice and hatred in her eyes, and we both lived in bloodlust, wanting nothing more than to kill a few humans for our own benefit. Wait, was I feeling guilty? What was I thinking? I hated humans. They were pathetic, worthless, creatures. It was human's fault I had this life anyway, I hated humans.

_The monster growls "Tiffany, Tiffany, Tiffany," he says tormenting her. Tiffany looks at the little girl, hatred filling her eyes. The glare goes up to the creature._ _Then Andrew slides to the ground, a knife in his back. Tiffany collapses; her fragile human heart breaking. I knew they were humans, because their skin wasn't smooth or unbreakable. Oh, and their hearts were beating steadily. Then she realizes she is in quicksand, she starts to thrash and scream, but that makes it worse_.

I hold her tight. "Angel, it's just a dream." I'm aware of Jane singing a lullaby, soft & sweet. I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. It's not enough. I laid down next to her on the couch. There was just enough room for her little hand to find my chest. It rests there, between her chin and my chest, right on my still heart. My arms clasp her waist, holding her to me. Jane softly patted her back, awkwardly, and shot me an amused look. _Che cosa era quello per? _

**Italian: **

_**Che cosa era quello per: what was that for **_


	7. the house

It had been months, MONTHS, since anyone was at the castle. They still haven't shown up. It felt weird, deserted, strange. We had the entire castle to ourselves. I and Jane have long accepted the fact our entire coven is dead, but still, it was weird.

I had to read Angel to sleep every night, if I didn't , she had nightmares. I might have had those stupid things as well, if I could sleep. These are the times I'm glad I can't. Normally, though, I was envious of the fact humans could have something to do to pass the time.

Jane speaks to me in Italian _"Alec, miei cari fratelli, non mi piace qui. Si sente triste."__. _It felt ghostly here, depressing. I'm glad she also felt the same way. I'd hate to be in my own little world, feeling things no one else was.

_"Andiamo nel Canada, lo gradisco là. Sto pensando, forse, Vancouver_." I said back. I've always liked it when we visited Canada, it was so beautiful there; I love snow. It was pretty here in Italy too, but I couldn't go out in the day here. Sometimes I hated being trapped in a castle.

So we snook on a plane to Vancouver, Canada.

_~ One plane ride later~_

We hid in the shadows until dark. Angel was awake the entire wait, her little head was pressed in my shoulder. It was actually sunny that day. _Maledizione. _

Angel's skin was blazing hot. It probably had something to do with the fact her temperature ran a few degrees warmer than a human's. I wondered if my skin was freezing to her. I brushed her soft red ringlets out of her hair. She was so pretty. Jane was giving me that weird look again.

"_Sorella, quando smetterete di darmi quello sguardo__?" _Jane smiles.

_"quando smettete di comportarti così differenti, fratello. "_ she says back.

Angel looked like a big 11- year-old, or maybe a small 12- year- old now. Once it was dark Jane wandered around to go check out the houses here. I had Angel in my arms, mainly because she was yawning about 3 minutes before. I choose the closest house to take her to, I smell a human, but oh well, I'm pretty thirsty anyway. I'm nearing the house about then ; I'm walking at human pace. I honestly don't know why.

_"Perché stiamo andando in quel luogo, amato fratello Alec?"_Angel says. Her Italian is almost as great as her English. She obviously learns fast.

"_Così potete dormire, angelo." _I said, calling her the Italian version of her name, I would have called her _bella,_ the Italian word for beautiful, but when you think about it that's pretty stupid for a boy living in guilt to do. Call the girl he kidnapped, by her mother's name. Besides, calling Renesmee Bella was stupid. She looked a lot more like Edward. And, moreover; Renesmee and Bella were completely different people.I kick the door in and I hear a scream. It's a woman's.

I set Angel on the humans couch, and turn back to the woman. Her blood was delicious. I make it look like her death was an accident, then turn back to my _Sorella falsa. _I run my hand softly through her curls, lean down to kiss her forehead, and then go back to where I and Jane were supposed to meet up.

I knew the pain the Cullens were probably going through was worse than any Jane could do. So, in other words, I was a selfish pig.

This was why: the only things keeping me from returning her to the Cullens were that I wasn't about to run back to Julia and ask her to give the child's memory back. That would seem suspicious, and I didn't want to tell anyone about this, I was too ashamed. Plus, they might kill me and my sister for taking their child, even if I repented, and I can't use my powers on them.

Jane's already there when I get there.

"It's in the woods." She says to me.

I wake back to the house I dropped Angel, she's asleep now, and I don't want to wake her up. I carry her, and I and Jane run at vampire speed to the house she found, me following Jane.

It's a two bed-room cottage in a clearing surrounded by woods.

** Alec, miei cari fratelli, non mi piace qui. Si sente triste. = Alec, my dear brother, I do not like it here. It feels depressing.**

**Andiamo nel Canada, lo gradisco là. Sto pensando forse, Vancouver.=Let's Go in Canada, delight the. I'm thinking, perhaps, Vancouver."**

**Sorella, quando smetterete di darmi quello sguardo?=Sister, when you will cease to give me that look? Sister**

**quando smettete di comportarti così differenti, fratello.=When you stop behaving so different, brother.**

_**Maledizione.= **_**Damn**

**"Perché stiamo andando in quel luogo, amato fratello Alec?"= Why are we going to that place, beloved brother Alec?**

"_**Così potete dormire, angelo.= So you can sleep, Angel**_

**Sorella falsa= ****False sister**


	8. the school

_7 years later_

Angel's been matured for about 3-4 years when she told us she wanted to go to school with humans. I and Jane both thought it was a stupid idea, but Angel gave me those puppy eyes, and I always gave in when she does that.

We ran to the school, and then walked into the main office. We had done all the registering over the phone. Because you know, we look like teenagers. We were going by the names Angel, Alec, and Jane Grimani. The Grimani thing was my idea. It was our last name as humans. It was sort of a reminder not to kill anyone here.

We _would_ use contacts as Heidi did, but we really didn't know how to get any. We just had to hope no one noticed we had red eyes. We got our schedules, and I'm happy to know that any class I don't have with Jane, I have with Angel.

* * *

><p><em>Angel POV<em>

At lunch some really pretty girl brown hair and silvery- green eyes walked up to our table.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.  
>"Se" I said.<p>

"Grazi" she answered.

"You know Italian?" I asked her. She nodded. I was impressed. We talked and I found out her name was Kylie.


	9. the Cullens

_A few months later_

_Bella POV_

* * *

><p>"I figured out where Alistair is." Alice said happily. She told us and we found him. He ran away, like she said he would, but we caught him. At first he was scared, but after he learned what had happened he agreed to help us.<p>

* * *

><p>He took us to the outskirts of Vancouver. We got 3 apartments instead of a house. Apparently for the Cullens that's a first. Rosalie and Emmett were sharing one, Jasper had another to himself. Me, Alice, and Edward lived with the Carlisle and Esme in the other apartment. The three of us were enrolled into high school.<p>

* * *

><p>We all had the same first period. Edward and Alice looked stressed as we walked in, but they also seemed relieved.<p>

"Bella, take a whiff of that. It's Alec and Jane's scents which means we're on the right track, we will find her." He said to me.

The teacher takes attendance, after introducing us. I paid no attention, until something sparked my interest.

"Alec Grimani?" absent.

"Jane Grimani?"—_wait, did I just here what I thought I did._ Alice and Edward widen their eyes.

The door opens. A girl with light brown hair and a boy with darker hair walk in.

`_No, it couldn't be_` I thought. But it was. Alec and Jane. Here. At a human school. The teacher questions them on why they're late, and Jane flutters the eyelashes surrounding her red irises and says something along the lines of "overslept."

I expected them to bolt, grab Renesmee from wherever they put her, and escape our clutches once again. But they don't. After class, Jane walked to her class across the hall. Alec waits by the door of the classroom until a girl walks up to him and gives him a hug. She has waist-long copper curls. They walked away. I, Edward, and Alice stare at each other, because we know who it 's sort of strange how the twins are flaunting her so much. It was as if they wanted us to find her. I looked back at the girl holding Alec's hand tightly as they walked down the hall. Renesmee.


	10. the recovery

_Alice's POV_

* * *

><p>Bella screeches "I swear they were Alec and Jane." Carlisle is skeptical.<p>

"I know it seems unbelievable, but it was them. Besides I found Renesmee. She's at the school too. " Edward said.

Emmett spoke up. "But wouldn't they lock Renesmee up? Why hasn't she run away?"

Bella muttered, "I don't know, I wish I did."

* * *

><p><em>The next day- Bella POV<em>

* * *

><p>They lived in a very small and secluded house in the woods. We were headed there. Edward grew tense. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but decided agianst it. A young girl came up the path. Dark straight blonde hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin. Then an older girl, about my apparent age jumped from behind a tree and attacked her. The littel girl screamed. The elder girl had long bronze ringlets. She looked vaguely familiar. <em>Wait that's why.<em> It's Renesmee. Drinking a human.

* * *

><p><em>angelRenesmee POV_

* * *

><p>I told Alec I was going for a drink, and then I headed for the forest, where we got all of our snacks from. Humans liked to go get lost in there, for some reason. He nodded to me, his face tense.<p>

I went out there, and found a tree to hide behind. I smelt 8 vampires not that far from me, and I smelt a human. _Great. A snack so early. Maybe today I'll also get dessert. Unless the vampires found me first. Then I'll just pull the Alec and Jane card. That has helped me multiple times. _

A young girl came into view. She appeared only nine. God, I was hungry. As soon as she passed my tree, I attacked. Don't get me wrong. I felt some pity towards her. But pity doesn't get you anywhere except dead. Alec and Jane constantly told me this. They were older. They had to know more than me. I started to walk back to the cottage, when I heard a bunch of voices behind me yelling.

"Renesmee, I'm so disappointed in you."** (1)**

"That was a child you just drank.** "(2)**

"How dare you drink a human!" **(3)**

"You're half human; have some sympathy."** (4) **

"She's only a child!" **(5)**

"Why did you harm the human?"**(6)**

"Why haven't you run away yet?" **(7)**

"Yeah, you better feel guilty."** (8)**

* * *

><p>The scolding is simultaneous. I could tell they were talking to me because of the words coming out of their mouths. But they called me Renesmee. That's not my name. I turned around. They were 8 vampires, but they had gold had bronze hair and he stood next to a girl with long brown hair. They both appeared my on the other side of the boy was a petite girl with short, spiky, black hair. On her other side was a tall, brawny, blonde next to him was an even taller, even more muscular dark haired boy. On his other side was a beautiful blonde girl. And I mean beautiful. Like a supermodel, only ten times as awe-inspiring. On the end of the row was an older couple. The others all appeared high-school age. These two appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties. I spoke after a minute of just staring at them, confused out of my mind.<p>

"Renesmee? I'm Angel. You have the wrong person. "

A blonde girl spoke. "Of course your name is Renesmee. You look and smell just like her. We are your family. I think I'd we'd know who you are."

I was exasperated. They were stupid. "I only have 2 family members. My siblings. If you step any closer to me I'll call for them. You are useless against my siblings. They have powers.

* * *

><p><em>Edward pov<em>

* * *

><p>Somehow the erased her memory. She didn't remember us.<p>

"Your name isn't Angel. It's Renesmee. You are my daughter. Not their sister. They lied to you. Besides, if you want your siblings to live, you don't call for them. We have someone immune to their powers, and she can make others immune too." I said to her. Her face flashed with fear. Her thoughts centering on Alec. Her best friend. _Her life._ That's just great. My daughter's mate is a freaking Volturi guard. Jasper and Emmett grab her arms. She trashes for a few minutes, and then stops knowing it's useless.

* * *

><p><em>NESSIE POV<em>

* * *

><p>The big dudes held my arms as we walked at a human pace. I stopped thrashing when I realized it was useless. After about 5 minutes, they let go. I turned and run. Screaming for Alec. The when I barely miss a hand trying to grab me I scream for Jane.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV<em>

* * *

><p>Alec pushes Nessie back into Jane's arms. Jane pushes her back behind her. They take up a defensive stance in front of her. They hiss, but when the two look at who it was they were hissing at they immediately stop.<p>

As I read their thought I am surprised. They know what happened to their coven. I questioned them on it. They actually only guessed. 8 years and still no Demetri? Please. Even an idiot could figure out that. They have to be dead.

"You should have returned her. " I said, sadly, letting all the pain and anguish that had surrounded my family for these last 8 years show in my tone. For a split second, I wondered if they did it only because Aro told them too. Then remember. This was the Witch Twins I was talking about. They were the most powerful vampires that I knew of. Why should they care about anything but themselves? But, the twins looked back at the beautiful girl behind them, and their thoughts filled with remorse. _No way in Hell._ Jane ran off, leaving everyone in the dust. Alec lingered.

"You can leave," he says coldly. His voice sounded like it was going to break. I _almost_ felt sorry for him. He gave my daughter one last look, winces in pain as he does. What he saw on her face must have been scary. I looked. On her face was betrayal, pain, hurt, anger, and sadness all wrapped into one. She thought `_they don't care about me. Alec don't do this to me. I... I love you. Please. `_ She burst into tears. Then another thought. In Italian_. IO odio questa persona Renesmee, perché tutti si pensa sono me. Il mio nome è Angel Grimani. Non Renesmee. Che ha rubato la mia vita._

**IO odio questa persona Renesmee, perché tutti si pensa sono me. Il mio nome è Angel Grimani. Non Renesmee. Che ha rubato la mia vita.**

**I hate this person Renesmee, why does everyone thinks they are me. My name is Angel Grimani. Not Renesmee. That has stolen my life.**

**1 **_Carlisle_

**2 **_Rosalie_

**3 **_Edward_

**4**_ Bella_

**5 **_Esme_

**6 **_Alice_

**7 **_Emmett_

**8 **_Jasper_


	11. the arrival

God, I hate the Cullens. How dare they hurt my brother? Ever since we got home Alec has been singing this over and over and over again:

_Where's my angel?  
>Go on and take my life.<br>Where's my angel?  
>I need someone here tonight.<br>Where's my angel?  
>Go on and take my life.<br>Where's my angel?  
>I need someone here tonight<em>

Now he's singing a full song:

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone <em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me _

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

Stupid Cullens. Their so selfish. If me and Alec hadn't returned or hurt Renesmee by then, obviously we'd grown attached. Alec believes she's his soul mate. The way he's acting, I definitely agree.

* * *

><p><em>Renesmee POV<em>

They called me stupid things like _Renesmee_ and _Nessie _and _Ness_. I absolutely hated those names. They were worse than the name Jane would call me when I was bad. _Angie._ Jane. _Alec. My Alec. Miniera.W_hy did they run off and leave me?The bronze haired one growls. I believe his name is Edward, and I think he's a mind reader.

I seriously didn't like these people claiming to be my family. _Renesmee's family._ How could they be my family if they didn't hold me or read to me when I had nightmares, carry me if I was too tired to walk to bed, actually be there as I grew older, faster than most. Simple. _They weren't. _These were the things Alec did for me, and sometimes Jane did for me, if he wasn't there. Although, when Jane did it she'd sing a lullaby, and then tell me how she wished my dreams were real so she could use her power on them.

They live in Forks, Washington. It's a pretty house, but there's a wet dog smell.

_` You live in a disgusting place. It smells like wet dog. ` _I projected.

"Renesmee!" someone said. He's a huge man, about 6 and a half feet, with copper skin, black hair, runs up and hugs me really tight. I responded by sinking my teeth into his neck. His blood is terrible. He whimpered in pain and released me. Edward starts to smile then he starts to frown as he hears what's going on in my head

_`Jane is sweet_

_Alec is the best_

_I'm gonna flee_

_I hate you pests'_

"Alice, thank you for calling us. " Said a voice. She had blonde hair and gold-eyes. Behind her were a caramel haired girl and boy, and another blonde girl with yet another blonde. This one was a boy. The brown-haired boy called something and a girl with crimson hair and eyes steps forward.

"Her name is Julia" he said.

songs: Where's my Angel by Metro Station

My Immortal: Evanescense


	12. the returning

_Edward's POV_

"_That's the girl_" Julia thought. Her mind took her to a time a while ago. Alec and Jane were there. Jane was holding Renesmee in her arms. Alec was telling her some incredibly fake story.

Eleazer continued, "She has an amazing gift. She can erase memories or revive them if you have amnesia. "That's when I understood.

I spoke to her. "Julia, the story Alec told you was fake. She isn't their sister. She's my daughter. They lied to you so you'd erase her memories. And it worked. Now we are begging you to please give them back. "

She walked up to Nessie, her arm out, and as she touched her she said "I better not regret this." As soon as she touched her, Renesmee passed out. Bella screeched. We all crowded around her, waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, and she ran straight into Bella's arms. I had my daughter back. Finally.

* * *

><p><em>Alec POV<em>

Is this how all those people who suffer death of a loved one feel. I wouldn't know. My parents' death wasn't anything important to me. Maybe because they were cheering on our deaths, standing next to my loser of a brother- in-law. I knew that Aro killed my entire village in a rage while we were burning. In my mind, ok mostly Jane's; our parents got what they deserved. But for all those humans that were innocent and lost their relatives to monsters like us. _Monsters. I'd never thought of it that way. _Like for instance, Azalyn. My niece. Jane's daughter. Remembering that Aro killed everyone in our village reminded us that she was killed with the rest of them.

I decided to stop hunting humans. Every time I did it, the guilt just got greater. I would hunt the Cullen way. Animals. I Alecsander Jeremiah Grimani- Volturi started hunting animals.

My sister stops drinking humans as well. It was hard to begin with, it was like we were humans and the human blood was our cigarettes. Then, Kylie, who'd actually become our friend, turned up dead. That was what finally gave us the courage to quit.

I was trying to write a song. This is what I had so far:

_But I never told you  
>what I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

It was hopeless. I started singing the song I wrote 2 years ago.

_Here We go  
>Welcome to my Funeral<br>Without you  
>I don't even have a pulse<br>All alone it's dark and cold  
>With every move I die <em>

_Here I go this is my confessional  
>A lost cause, nobody can save my soul<br>I am so delusional  
>With every move I die <em>

_I have destroyed our love its gone  
>Payback is sick it's all my fault <em>

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die <em>

_When did I become such a hypocrite  
>Double life, lies that you caught me in<br>Trust me I'm paying for it  
>With every move I die<br>On the floor I'm just a zombie  
>Who I am is not who I wanna be<br>I'm such a tragedy  
>With every move I die <em>

_I have destroyed our love its gone  
>Payback is sick it's all my fault <em>

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die <em>

_This is it  
>And now you're really gone<br>this time  
>Never once thought<br>I'd be in pieces left behind _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die<em>

I realized then how depressed I am. It's been 4 years since I've seen Renesmee. I decide I've had enough. I persuade my sister to go to Forks with me. They might not be there though, but I could only hope.

We'd been there for only a few hours hunting, well actually hanging out in a tree, when I caught a familiar scent coming closer and closer to me.

* * *

><p><em>Renesmee POV <em>

I cursed Jane out again. It must have been because I could never hate Alec… but I could hate Jane. In fact, I'd been doing perfectly well at it for 4 years.

Jacob and I were close again; however even though he imprinted on me doesn't mean we're in love. We're not; he is in love with Leah. Now that was a big surprise for my family. They'd been sure he'd be with me.

I was on a path, trying really hard not to breathe through my nose. I smelled a human. After 7 years of hunting them it's hard not to kill them. Human blood tasted too good to me.

From above my head I heard a voice that made me curse myself for holding my breath. I could've escaped had I not been holding my breath. I would've noticed their scents.

"Hi Angel" Alec's voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing in this story execpt for the plot. Songs used are I never told you by Colbie Caillat and Dancing with tears in my eyes by Ke$ha. <strong>


	13. the redemption

_Alec POV_

We jumped from our tree. I expected her to jump into my arms. But she didn't. In fact, she seemed scared. Jane looked surprised by her reaction. My expression must have mirrored hers. I was pretty shocked too.

"Angelo, I'm not going to hurt you." I said to her. It was true, I wouldn't. I loved her too much.

"Why should I believe you? You're a liar." She defiantly said. Obviously Jane didn't care about her enough to let that go.

_Nessie POV_

"Why should I believe you? You're a liar." I said. As soon as I did I regretted it. Probably because of what happed after that. It was like I was on fire while a thousand knives were plunged into my body. I screamed. Then I heard a slap and the pain receded.

"Jane, you idiot. They'll hear her." Alec said. He turned to me with concern in his eyes, and I am taken aback by the lack of crimson. In its place is a bright honey. All the feelings I had for him, all the memories washed down on me and the fear was gone, replaced by heartache. I ran to him.

"Alec," I said, my head buried in his shirt. It came out like Ill-ick, but that was the shirt's fault.

"Angel," he said.

"No you call me by my name. Or did you forget what you did" I then showed him a picture of Julia to remind him. He tensed. I wondered if he was wondering how we'd found out.

"_Renesmee, _you know I love you. I only did that on orders. i didn't want to. Trust me. I'm not that evil. I wouldn't have done anything to you if I'd had a choice at the time. "He says. I held him tighter. The feel of holding Alec in my arms was like he was the only thing I cared about in the entire world, and just holding him in my arms made me complete. Jane murmured her brother's name and I look up to see to see my father.

"Renesmee, can you get my lighter?" he asked. I understood. _But_… Remembering everything Alec did for me, how I felt so safe in his arms, even the way Jane sang to me, I had trouble doing what he said. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No." I said.

"Renesmee, you do what I say. They're evil. They deserved to die with the rest of their hypocritical, malicious coven." He falls and screams in agony. Then stops.

Jane snarls. "Bella" Mom smugly smiles at her. My father turns to Alec, hatred in his eyes.

Then Jasper runs to Jane, pulling her into a headlock, and her brother flies into a tree, knocking it over. My father runs to him. Alec barely rolls out of the way in time to avoid it. They end up fighting. Alec takes up a tactic of "jump- out- of- way- of- crazed- vampire."

It won't help him really. My father can read minds; he's fast, and my mom blocks Alec's only defense. Wait... MOM! She has to understand, even if Dad doesn't.

I projected everything into her mind. How much I love Alec, how much he cared about me. Anything I could think of. I also hoped Dad would listen as well, knowing he could hear me.

I look up to my mother. Her expression has changed. She looks back to the fight. I look too. I watch my father grab Alec by the neck and go to take the death blow. Jane struggles to reach her brother, kicking and thrashing in Jasper's arms.

"No!" I scream. Alec looks at me. He mouths the same word back to me.

"Edward. Jasper. Listen to her" says my mother. They let the twins fall to the ground. Either my mother let down her shield or my father was finally listening to my thoughts because he walks over to me and puts his arm around me. He whispers something into my ear, a question. I said yes.

He looks at Alec, and puts on an apologetic smile, then walks over to the twins and asks them the same question he asked me. They both looked hesitant and I couldn't blame either of them, with what just happened. Then Alec looks at me and instantly says yes. He must have been thinking about something my dad didn't like because he growls.

"Oh, and Alec… if you dare try anything funny… there's a bonfire with your name on it."

**Try and guess two things: Alec's thought and the question. Even if you guess them wrong I'm still dedicating the next chapter to you. **


	14. the end for now

**Hi! I'm back. I had only one guesser so Claudia, this is for you! But what, that's favoritism and I don't like that. That reminds me of my mother. So this is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed as well. **

**Question: do you want to live with us/ should we ask them to be with us since you love him so much**

**Thought: I NEED MY RENESMEE! (Feel free to lol or rofl. )**

I had my Alec and my parents. Everything is perfect now. My parents moved back into their old room and Jane moved into mine. Jacob and Leah adopted a girl. Her name is Ellie. She's nice. Although, strict about table manners.

Alec and me shared a room. I stayed up longer than I should have some nights talking to him. I started to love him in a different way than how I'd always had. I had always seen him as a brother. Now it was different. But I was sure he loved me as a sister and nothing different.

Then one night, everything changed. It was a day I actually had gone to sleep. I had woken up because I had a nightmare. Alec tried to soothe me. Either I had screamed or I had had enough nightmares that he just knew when I was having them.

He was so close to me. And his lips were right there. So close. How badly I wanted to kiss him. I had no idea how the humans kept themselves from doing it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, softly kissing him. He pulled back, shocked.

"Ren," he said. That was both Jane and his nickname for me. They were repulsed by Nessie. "You don't want me. I'm evil. I could be plotting to kill you right now, and you'd never know. You're too naïve. "

"But you'd never hurt me." I said.

"Don't be too sure. Remember when the Volturi came to kill you. Think back to that if you can. "He replied. I really didn't know what this was all about.

I closed my eyes, trying to think back to the moment all those years ago. I was only 4 months old, so that was hard. Then I remembered. There were a lot of vampires in black cloaks on the other side of the field. I projected my memory to Alec.

"Center on the black cloaks, "said Alec. I did. Then I realized that there were two vampires on the side that I knew all too well. _Alec. Jane._

I trembled with fear. _They were with them?_

"If it hadn't been for your mother's shield, you'd be dead and it would've been all my fault. My power is used to execute crowds. Now you see what I mean. You can't trust any—"

I cut him off. "Then why are you warning me if you're trying to deceive me." I said.

He sighed. "I'm evil. I don't deserve you." I kissed him again. "In my book, you're innocent. The past is the past. And you repented. That's all that really matters. He smiled.

"I love you, Angel."

"Why do you always call me that? It reminds me of the past and I don't want to remember that. " I explained. He laughed.

"you little hypo—"

"like I said, why do you call me Angel?"

"I don't know, maybe cause you look like one." I giggled. I laid on his chest, and his arm wraps around mine.

That night I dream of _my_ Alec.

**Hey, I'm trying to write a sequel to this, but the only idea I can come up with is horrible, so I'm asking you guys for ideas/ inspiration/storyline. Thanks**


	15. the sequel

This will have a sequel soon. It's the idea I originally had for it that I though sucked but then I was walking down the halls of school the other day and suddenly a random name came to me. _Mylie. _And somehow that was aspiration enough. If you don't like the sequel when you read it, don't yell and flame at me because I don't like the idea very much either. Anyway, the story is less kid- friendly than this one because of some things that ARE SAID/THOUGHT IN CH. 2 _(for some reason either my caps lock or shift button has a mind of its own right now. It's been capitalizing things without me telling it too. )_

Until I publish the next chapter, which I'm calling_Aro's revenge_

Bye


End file.
